Shatter
by Skelegirl
Summary: In which Marceline is killed by someone she once trusted. ;Bubblegum/Marceline;


Hey guys. Another story. I love writing this pairing, y'know? I tried my best to do a good job. I'm sorry if I didn't look right or whatever. Also, I think Bonnie can be a bit insane or scary if she wants to be.

Disclaimer: i don't own it~~~~~~~, If I did i'd be killed!

* * *

"What's going to happen to me, Bonni-"

"Don't call me that." A slim, pink princess was hunched over a table in the dungeon, back to a certain vampire that was strapped to steal table. "Don't call me anything,"

Marceline grinned, even though it was hard at her weakened state. "That's no way to treat a friend."

Bubblegum's spine fused. " We were never friends."

"Really? Because a few years ago, we were pretty chummy..." The vampire's voice drawled, eyebrow raised as she stared at the form of the princess, who was hunched over something. A knife would slid into view a few times, but Marceline still had no idea. And it wasn't like she could break or move out of the chains. She'd been here for days, getting weaker by the moment. And having the glare of the sun sting you for a hour wasn't good either.

A flash of something wooden. _Oh. A stake._

"Can you let me go? I'm innocent, seriously. You know me Bonnie, you do."

"It's too late, Marceline, and stop calling me that." Bubblegum muttered, as she grabbed the freshly sharpened stake in her hands. "You have killed a candy person for the last time."

The stake flashed a blade of light from the sun. Marceline recoiled in the pain, not going far because she was tied down. She flashed a evil grimace, and yowled. "But I'm innocent! Come on Bonnie! As much as I love scaring the little guys, I'd never purposely hurt them. What is it truly about?"

The princess's perfect posture stiffened a little bit, only enough to show the vampire that she'd been lying. "You…. PATHETIC BITCH~!" Marceline screeched, eyes flashing and her demonic form slivering on parts of her body. Bubblegum sighed, and fondled the wooden stake in her hands.

The silence was baffling, but Marceline never tore her eyes away from Bubblegum's frame. Her eyes a sickly green, and wide. Hurt coiled in her irises. The candy monarch slowly turned around, emotionless and robotic. Even her pink skin seemed a little grey.

"Bonnibelle?"

Said girl looked at Marceline. "I didn't want to do this, you know. I never thought it get out of hand."

The vampire narrowed her eyes. "What? Because I fucking resisted? Because I fuckin' refused to bow down to anyone's wished while I was chained down here? Tell me."

Bubblegum looked sadder than ever. "And all that pent-up-angst isn't really working for you. You can't wear a pink taffeta dress and look emo." The vampire spit out.

"No, Marceline. That's not it. Not it at all. You'll never understand."

"What, that you're a crazy ex-girlfriend?" The vampire countered.

"Shut the glob up! The guards will hear you!" Bubblegum hissed angrily, tightening her grip on the stake. It was clear she didn't want to open up old wounds. She took a step forward towards the weakened queen, face no longer looking emotionless; but kind of pissed.

"Stop calling me that, for the last time. And don't think about going. Or even wondering about escaping. Because I'm going to kill you right here, right now." Everything went silent. Bubblegum continued. "I'd still been in love with you from the breakup. I'd still yearned for you, but you never cared. You dated other people. But I never let go. Don't you remember how vicious you were?"

She searched Marceline's face. "Don't_ you_?" She whispered.

"I was… drunk, Bonni, I didn't remember it at all. I'm sorry. I only remembered the breakup." Marceline's voice oozed honesty.

Bubblegum turned around fast, and raced over to her, and slammed the stake into her soldier. After days of being soaked in the pure waters of the Water Kingdom, kissed by the Sun, it was enough to seriously injure a vampire. Marceline screamed in agony, and tried to rip out of the stake. "Bonniebbel! _YOU SUUUUCK_!"

The pain thundered from the woud and Marceline bit her lip so hard it almost bled. She looked at the princess, who looked as though she was about to curl up into a ball and pray the monster's will go away.

She screamed in agony and wept without tears. "Bubblegum?! How could you? I TRUSTED YOU!"

Bubblegum removed the stake and cried as well, leaking sugar water tears. "I'm sorry, I have to do this, I have to remove you from my life. Do you even know how many people said how chummy I was with you? That they asked if I was lesbian? That I was sick? I could be renounced from my throne, and I'd ruin everything. I have to kill you, you'd respawn in the Nighosphere, I just need to do this. I need to kill me feelings."

Marceline was voiceless because of the pain, and the shock. She wanted to say so many things, but none avail. It was over. She'd come back alive, no one could kill the Vampire Queen Not really. "Bonn… please…."

"_SHUT UP_!" Holding the bloodied stake in her grip, the princess stabbed it into where her heart might have been. The vampire flopped back onto the slab pathetically, her eyes slowly shutting.

. "Bubblegum… who the fuck knew…. you'd do this. You're not heartless. God…. I'm so confused. And the only thing I know is…." She trailed off, trying to regain some miniscule strength.

Bubblegum held her face in her hands, crying loudly and hiccupping occasionally. "Oh Marceline….. just tell me, you deserve to say it….. I hate this.."

"Okay," Marceline struggled. 'The only… thing I know is…..

That I'm not in love with anyone anymore."

* * *

OH THE ANGST. OH THE ANGST ANGST ANGST. I just had to write this; I haven't read something like this before.

Almost AU, Right? It'll be edited later, calm your tits about all the errors. I'll try!

Reviews are extremely nice. I want you guys to hit that review hard if you want more fics or if you just want to be a friendly neighbor and drop one on me. I'll even accept flames. Maybe. I'll just fead them to my sexy Flame Prince ;)


End file.
